


Lies of Those You Love

by TheDragonLich



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mentions of Blood, This gets kind of dark, tell me if i should tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLich/pseuds/TheDragonLich
Summary: There’s something in his home.Happy Halloween!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lies of Those You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Me, 2 months ago: Y'know this would make a great Halloween fic, shame this will probably be completed in like a week.
> 
> Oh, what a naive fool I was.
> 
> This was suggested for me to write a while back and the horrendous combination of perfectionism and procrastination alongside me actually learning how to edit was what made this take so long but that's just how writing is sometimes.
> 
> Once again, this does sort gory towards the middle and end, so if you feel you might be sensitive to that please turn back. 
> 
> Big thanks to both Shapeshiftinterest and Hekmugi for beta reading this for me.
> 
> Have a spooky and safe Halloween folks, and stay inside!

Mao Mao woke to a sense of disquiet. A gnawing unease gripping his heart. His senses screaming with the familiar feeling of being watched. Of having eyes not only on him, but his friends as well was more than he could bear to ignore. It made his chest tight and his fur stand on end. It was the unmistakable feeling of being pursued. The feeling of being hunted.

Mao Mao sat up, carefully moving to poke his head from the bottom bunk to wake his friends. He needed to warn his deputies that he believed somebody in their home. The creak of the bed at his movements was purely his own. The bending of the old wood pierced the quiet of the room for a moment before fading into deafening silence. He could hear his own breathing, and the faint beating of his heart in his chest. It was still. Too still.

He rushed to look at where they should’ve been resting. Eyes widening at the sight of their empty bunks as his stomach filled with dread.

‘Where were they?’ He asked himself. He questioned how they would have been able to leave without him noticing. Or worse, if they had been kidnapped.

Mao Mao’s first thought went to the Sky Pirates, but they weren’t nearly smart enough to pull something like this off. He had to find his friends before something serious happened to them.

He reached for his katana, only to find with a stab of horror that it wasn’t there.

Whoever these bastards were had not only taken off with his friends but his primary means of self defense as well. As the final vestiges of sleep released him the more planned out this felt, and the more trepidation crept into his mind. He may have still had some of his smaller weapons, as well as his own teeth and claws if it came down to that, but he was definitely at a disadvantage.

His apprehension rose all the more as he quietly snuck down the stairs and into the living room. He set his weight onto the floorboards as lightly as he could, but each step seemed to echo throughout the house with every creak and groan practically screaming for someone to notice him.

Mao Mao’s ears twitched, eyes flicking every which way for even the slightest sign of movement in the shadows of his dark home.

There! A small flying figure darted out from the corner of his eye, not making even the slightest sound as it flew from the kitchen and up the stairs.

It seemed like Adorabat, but he couldn’t say for certain. If it were then why would she be out of bed so late?

He crept back towards the stairs, but instantly stilled at the sound of large footsteps near the front door.

The light from the windows just barely cast a silhouette of...Badgerclops?

Badgerclops didn’t seem to have heard him moving and he was in his blind spot, but he definitely seemed to be searching for something, or someone.

A wave of relief crashed over him at the sight, if he was still home the figure he had seen flying was almost definitely Adorabat.

But despite the reassurance they were both in the house and hadn’t been kidnapped as his paranoia had led him to believe, alarm bells were still blaring in his head and every instinct was telling him to bolt the first chance he got. 

Mao Mao eyed his co hero as the taller moved to check something else. Every motion eerily hushed.

He knew Badgerclops wouldn’t hurt him, they were friends, they trusted each other!

His fist clenched, claws curling into the pads of his paws, the fur along his spine standing on end.

Besides, even if he made the choice to run Badgerclops was standing in front of his best escape route and the chances of him turning around and catching him were too high. It would be better just to ask what they were doing

Shaking out his pelt, Mao Mao took a tentative step forward.“Hey Badgerclops, what are you and Adorabat doing up so late?” He began hesitantly.

Badgerclops froze.

“Badgerclops? Badgerclops, what’s wrong?”

He waited for a response but he kept his back to him, entire frame stock still.

He desperately wanted this was all to be some dumb prank that he could get mad about in the morning and laugh about later. Unease had been clinging tightly to him like a heavy fog ever since he got up. This entire situation screamed wrong, wrong, wrong, run away.

Usually they would have woken him up if something was wrong. He knew their pranks could be a lot sometimes but hiding Geraldine from him was a bit overboard, even for them. All of this behavior was just...off. This strange behavior had gone on for long enough and he was ready to put a end to it.

“What are you looking for Badgerclops, it’s to early for the silent treatment and you really should turn on a light. Just because you can see pretty well in the dark doesn’t mean you need to. I can even help look and then we can all go back to sleep faster, just tell me what it is” He let some irritance bleed into his voice on accident. He was anxious and tired and and he had enough of this creepy trick that was being played on him.

Badgerclops finally turned to face him and….that wasn’t Baderclops.

The imposter took a step toward him, glowing red eye burning into his very soul. The figure’s form seemed to carve itself out of the very darkness revealing the phantasmal silhouette that almost perfectly mimicked his friend, the same silhouette that should have been dead last time he checked.

Eyes widened in shock, his ears flattened to his head and the fur along his spine spiking up once again in fright.

Wait, then where was the real Baderclops? Which Adorabat had he seen go upstairs?

Mao Mao straightened up and glared right back into the shadows eye, feeling a growl building in the back of his throat.

What had these things done with his friends?

The imposter took another step towards him and he was suddenly very aware of the cold chill radiating from the shade from how close it was. How it could easily impale him with just one jab..

Mao Mao took a step back, baring his teeth and growling as he glared up at his opponent.

That was alright, this was fine, he could still take him even without his katana.

He began to reach for his blades for what he knew was going to be a grueling fight when the imposter did....something.

The shadow let out what by all means should have been a deep bellowing roar. The house shook and the force of it rumbled through his body and yet there was no sound. It gave him a fear like no other as he dug his claws into the wall beside him to keep his knees from buckling. It was sheer and utter nothingness and it made him feel like he was going to die.

The silhouette rushed at him, Mao Mao just barely jumping out of the way of the body slam in his shock.

It tripped over its’ own weight when it didn’t connect as expected. Flinging itself onto all fours, claw scoring deeply into the wooden floors. Before turning back towards him and bearing its’ teeth.

He took his knives and flung them at the mockery of his friend. The second it saw the blades it disjoined, letting the knives impale themself in the wall behind it before coming together again as though nothing had happened.

A horrible feeling of helplessness shot through him at the sight. 

That wasn’t supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to be happening!

Now he was weapon less and if he tried to make a run for the front door his opponent was still close enough to beat him to it. If he tried to go into this fight he couldn’t say for sure who would win. He dreaded to think what would happen if he lost. 

Even if he defeated this thing he could still get severely wounded in the process. If that happened he won’t be able to look for his real friends.

His best option was to try and escape out the window. Which would be that much harder with a hostile shadow demon out for his blood.

The shadow gave a low, soundless growl that made his heart race in terror before rushing at him once again. 

Mao Mao leapt around his assailant a second before impact, running for the stairs. The phantom crashing into the wall from his dodge.

Mao Mao scrambled up the steps, and threw himself at the bedroom door in hopes of finding the real Adorabat inside and escaping with her.

He slammed the door closed in an attempt to keep Badgerclops’ shadow at bay a bit longer. He took a look around the room and saw a figure hanging from the rafters.

But not who he wanted to see.

Adorabat’s mimic turned her head to look at him from up above, the sheer malice in her gaze sending a chill through him.

She opened her mouth and let out a silent screech similar to the horror downstairs. His ears rang and he fell to his knees, every thought grinding to a halt at the deafening silence.

The figure spread its wings, dive bombing the dazed sheriff. 

Mao Mao ripped himself out of his stupor and seized the shade before she could sink her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, locking her into a tight clutch.

He snatched a spare roll of duct tape that Badgerclops had left up here and wrapped up the phantom before tossing her on the bed, as far away from him as he could.

He sighed in relief at the chance to gather his thoughts, but that was cut short when he heard someone trying to break down the door. 

He turned back towards the door just in time to see it smash into nothing more than a bundle of splinters on the ground and come face to face once again with the shadow of Badgerclops. 

The badger grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, beginning to crush his windpipe. 

Mao Mao tore into the arm holding him up, he could feel the silhouette begin to put more pressure on his throat and he knew if he didn’t do something now he was going to die.

So he aimed for the one place he would never dare aim for with the real Badgerclops. He lashed out with his left paw and aimed for his good eye. Hitting his mark he dug his claws deeper into the impression of the eye socket, trying to gouge the eye out, trying to completely blind what was almost a mirror image of his best friend.

Badgerclops’ shadow gave a terrifying howl of agony. Putting his free claw to the wound he had inflicted and throwing him into the wooden pole of the bunk beds with the other one. He hit the beam with a sickening crack, breaking it into two and knocking the air out of him.

Mao Mao’s ears rang and vertigo dig its' claws into him as he tried to force himself to regain his bearings before his attacker. He could feel the roar dying down and knew if he didn’t get up soon he would have much worse problems than being winded to deal with.

He lifted his gaze to see out of the corner of his eye Adorabat’s shadow attempting to crawl towards him despite her bindings. Sharp teeth bared at him and shadowy smoke coming out the slits in the tape, almost like she was trying to fade through.

Mao Mao knew she wasn’t much of a threat in this state but he couldn’t risk her getting out of her bindings to attack him again.

He reached over and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, bringing her up to his chest in a crushing cradle and turning his head away from her. He didn’t want to watch as he snapped the neck of the child he had all but adopted, shadow clone or not.

Mao Mao kept a tight hold around her body. Reaching up to the side of her head, only realizing his mistake when he felt her abruptly turn it and sink her teeth into his wrist.

He tore her away with a scream of agony, hooked teeth ripping the wound more as he threw her in the direction of the lamp. It toppled on top of her, shattering on her head, and with one last deafening silent shriek she disappeared like mist in the air. Leaving the only evidence she had ever been there the gaping bite mark on his wrist, the broken light and the small puddle of his blood that had failed to evaporate with her.

Even with black edging his spiraling vision and nausea making him want nothing more than to lay down, he still attempted to force himself to his feet. His entire body screaming at him to stop but he knew he couldn’t, not if he wanted to survive this encounter.

He turned back towards the door and saw the larger shadow seemingly recovering from his attack. 

The silhouette took his paw off of his face. Revealing the claw marks he had left bleeding trails of what he could only call liquid darkness.

The shadow began to march towards him, fangs bared, glowering eye filled with even more spite than before and every muscle poised to attack.

Mao Mao needed to find a way to run from him. He knew a fight he had no way of winning when he saw it. He had no sword, a ripped open arm, dozens of other wounds that he could only make a rough estimate of right now, all against someone as huge and strong as Badgerclops. He wouldn’t survive.

If he could fake him out he might be able to get to the front door then he should be home free. That seemed to be the only viable option at the moment.

Mao Mao heaved himself up onto his trembling legs, getting into the best position to bolt he could manage.

Just as the shadow reached for him, he ducked under his arm, darted around him and dashed out the bedroom door.

With every move Mao Mao’s body screamed at him to stop but he only hastened his pace when he heard heavy steps begin to pound after him.

I’m his haste; he took the steps down two at a time. Fearfully checking over his shoulder every few seconds to see how close his assailant was getting, only to miss on one of the lowermost steps.

Mao Mao helplessly watched as the world tilted around him. Crashing to the floor with a screech of agony as he felt a bolt of pain lance through his leg upon impact.

He looked down to see his ankle twisted at an awkward angle and cursed his carelessness from only moments ago. He had been relying on the fact he was still quicker than Badgerclops to get away but with this… if he didn’t figure out a new plan now he might as well sign his death warrant.

The feeling of a glare burning into his back alerted him to the presence of what was really beginning to look like his soon to be murderer.

Mao Mao tried to force himself to his feet once more. Searing pain racing up his injured leg at even the slightest pressure put on it, and began to slowly drag himself towards his escape. Feeling the shadows’ gaze stab into him all the while.

He staggered towards the door as fast as his limp would allow him. Every muscle begging for him to stop and rest but he already knew what the consequences for that would be if he did.

Mao Mao spared another glance back to gauge exactly where the shadow was and when it would inevitably reach him. Only to find it was taking languid steps towards him like it was only playing, like his suffering amused it.

He pushed his body more at the thought, a primal fear racing through him, the door was only a few feet away when he glanced back once again to see that the shadow was now right behind him and he hadn’t even noticed it closing in.

The doppelganger reached down and snatched him by his wounded leg in a crushing hold. Another yowl of pain and terror filling the room as the shadow held him up to look him in the eye. Frightened green meeting a ghastly glowing red.

In a desperate last resort to live he did a full body swing towards the shadow badger’s own throat and sunk his teeth and claws in as deep as his waning strength would allow. He began to shake his head, trying to rip out a chunk of the shadows’ neck.

He thought he felt the shadows’ flesh tearing when his leg was released from its’ hold. 

Mao Mao couldn’t even feel grateful for that before another dread inducing roar was let out and two sets of claws were ripping into his pelt. Raking down his sides in an effort to make him let go.

He jerked his head to the right, tearing out a chunk of shadow as he was finally thrown to the ground with a slam.

He shot his gaze back up to his assailant and saw a vision he knew would haunt him until the day he died. The liquid darkness still bleeding from around the shadow’s eye, arm and neck was now turning to smoke. The nauseating sight of his blood covering its’ claws. But none of that matched the absolute hatred on its face, eye glowing bright with a spiteful glare and blade like teeth bared in a snarl. 

The shadow opened its mouth, black blood bleeding out of it in rivets, and released a last horrible roar of silence, the house shaking from a sound that didn’t seem to exist and deafening him with a paralyzing fear that he didn’t think would ever truly let go before it finally dissolved into mist.

They were both gone now, his torment at the claws of the ghostly imposters of his friends over. He wanted to cry in relief but was too exhausted to do so. He looked around the room at the destruction of his home. The most notable thing being the large cracks Badgerclops’shadow had left in the wall and the trail of blood drops that he could see on the stairs that lead to him, more of it pooling beneath him.

He tried to heave himself up onto at least all fours, to get something to stop his bleeding, to try and look for his real friends, to do anything other than lay here bleeding out on the floor, but it was a pointless endeavor. His body had stopped listening to him after all it went through tonight. The shock, blood loss and exhaustion from the encounter making his body plead for rest. He had no choice but to grant that wish as his limbs gave out and his mind flooded with darkness as the first rays of dawn filled the room.

Baderclops could see the sun beginning to rise over Pure Heart Valley. He had been hoping to go back to sleep when he got back but that seemed unlikely now.

“Hey, Badgerclops do you think Mao Mao will be proud of us since we got his sword back all by ourselves!” Adorabat chirped hopefully from beside him.

“Yeah man, I’m sure he will, just wait till we tell him about the crazy stuff we saw last night.”

“You don’t think he’ll be angry that we didn’t wake him up to come with us, do you?”

“He might be a little bit, but that weird shadow Mao Mao would have got away if we didn’t hurry. Besides Mao Mao works too much, he needs all the rest he can get. Let’s hurry, he's probably up right now and freaking out about his sword not being there.” 

He could see the house on top of the hill now and he wondered how exactly that shadow doppleganger had got in the house, or even how it was still around to begin with. He guessed he would just have to ask Mao Mao if he knew anything. The shadow Mao Mao was gone now, hopefully for good, but it was still worrying that it had reappeared at all.

He was expecting Mao Mao to burst out of the door panicking and asking if they had seen his sword anywhere the moment he saw them coming up the hill, but there was nothing. He couldn’t even see any lights on in the house. That was…concerning to say the least.

As he got to the front door he had been hoping to hear Mao Mao tearing the house apart and muttering to himself from inside, but all he heard was silence.

He glanced back at Adorabat and saw a frown on her lips and her eyebrows pinched together. She thought something was wrong here too. 

He put a claw to his lips to tell her to keep quiet and gently opened the door.

He dropped the sword in shock. There in the middle of the living room was his best friend in a pool of his own blood.

“Mao Mao!” He screamed in horror, hearing Adorabat do the same right next to him. Instantly going to his side and dropping to his knees. 

He pressed his paw to his throat and sighed in relief when he found a pulse, albeit a weak one. But that meant he was still alive! He could still be saved!

Badgerclops lifted him up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest when he felt claws weakly dig into it. He looked down to see green eyes gaze up at him in both hope and slight fear.

“Badgerclops, Adorabat, is that really you?”came Mao Mao’s ragged voice. He could feel the sting of tears building up in his eyes and a wail bubbling in his throat. Adorabat’s hiccuping sobs coming from over his shoulder. Both filled with questions that Mao Mao was in no position to answer.

“Yeah, it’s us, you’re going to be okay, we’re going to take you to the hospital, everything is going to be alright.” Badgerclops could hear the desperation in his own voice. Knew it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than assure both his friends.

He clutched Mao Mao close as he ran down to the aerocycle in the garage. The pounding of his footsteps almost drowning out Mao Mao’s faint response of “Yeah, everything is going to be alright now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with how this turned out and definitely feel this could use some work in a few places, particularly with pacing and description, but I've been working on this for a while now and I'm ready to move onto something else. This is only the second fic I've ever written though so I'm going to cut myself some slack. I am also happy with how quite a bit of this turned out though and I did learn quite a bit from writing this as well so overall I'm glad I worked on this. 
> 
> That being said if you're a experienced writer I would really appreciate some advice in the comments.
> 
> Happy Halloween folks!


End file.
